


Runaways

by Live2Sail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Romance, Runaway with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Live2Sail/pseuds/Live2Sail
Summary: “You don’t seriously believe we can just leave.” Hermione said.“Why not? I know you still keep the bag stocked and ready for us to run at any moment, just in case. So, let’s go. Let’s be other people, normal people. We can come back anytime you want. It doesn’t have to be forever, just long enough for us to feel like us again. Runaway with me, Hermione.”





	Runaways

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the dance scene in DH and Lowell's "Runaways" playing on repeat. Not epilogue compliant

Harry looked over to where Hermione was sitting and listening to the radio. She looked exactly how he felt, lost and sad. He walked over to her, held out his hand, and pulled his best friend to her feet. He gently removed the locket and threw it on the bed. Dancing made her smile, even if only for a moment, and Harry basked in it. When the song slowed Harry pulled her in close and held on like a lifeline. Hermione started to pull away when the song ended but Harry stopped her and brushed a piece of her hair back behind her ear.

“Harry.” Hermione whispered and closed her eyes.

“Hermione.” Harry whispered back and stepped just a bit closer. He lowered his head until his lips were just a hair's breadth away from hers. Hermione tilted her head and closed the final distance between them. They stood in the middle of the tent just kissing for longer than either realized. 

“Harry.” Hermione whispered again and sounded close to tears.

“Let’s just sleep, Hermione, everything will be better in the morning.” Harry said softly and led her over to the bed. He shoved the locket on the floor and motioned for her to get in with him. 

They both shucked their shoes and crawled under the covers together, like they had every night since Ron had left. Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione and the girl curled up against his chest. He pressed a kiss against the top of her head and they both drifted off to sleep. It was the first nightmare free night both of them had had in a while.

In the morning Harry woke up to Hermione staring up at him with a look of concentration on her face. He brushed her wild curls back and leaned down slowly to kiss her, giving her plenty of time to pull away. She didn’t, instead she kissed him back with passion. Both their clothes were shed quickly but Harry stopped just before entering her.

“Are you sure? Ron...” He trailed off and Hermione pulled him down for a kiss.

“I’m sure. Ron left, you’re my best friend, and we need this,  _ I _ need this.” Hermione answered and Harry slid home.

They christened every surface in the tent the weeks Ron was gone. They made sure to remove the locket everytime, You-Know-Who didn’t get to taint this - their only comfort. When Ron returned they agreed to put whatever their relationship was on hold and Hermione went back to her own bed.

Two months after the defeat of Voldemort, Harry and Hermione sat at the kitchen table in Grimmauld Place, Ron and Ginny sleeping off a night of drinking in their respective rooms. Harry poured himself and Hermione another drink, drowning his quickly while Hermione sipped hers. They were quite drunk, Harry knew that. They sat in silence. This was the first chance to be alone they’d had since Ron had rejoined them on the hunt.

“So…” Hermione started but trailed off.

“So…” Harry said and smirked at her, Hermione blushed.

“Ginny and Ron expect things from us.” Hermione said and straightened her spine.

“That doesn’t mean we owe them anything.” Harry replied and poured himself another drink. Hermione sighed.

“Sometimes I wish we were still in the tent,” Hermione said wistfully. “Things were difficult but simpler.”

“I don’t miss the hunt but I do miss the simplicity.” Harry looked at her with fire in his eyes and Hermione blushed again. “You, me, the tent.”

“Things aren’t that simple any more.” Hermione warned and Harry got angry. He stood quickly and started pacing the kitchen.

“Why can’t they be?!” He demanded.

“Because things are different! We have responsibilities!” Hermione hissed back and glared across the room at him.

“We don’t have to! We can leave!” Harry yelled.

“And go where?” Hermione scoffed.

“Australia first and then anywhere we want, anywhere where people don’t recognize us.” Harry lowered his voice and looked as though he were actually considering the idea.

“You don’t seriously believe we can just leave.” Hermione said.

“Why not? I know you still keep the bag stocked and ready for us to run at any moment, just in case. So, let’s go. Let’s be other people, normal people.” Hermione looked as though she was contemplating his idea and Harry pressed on. “We can come back anytime you want. It doesn’t have to be forever, just long enough for us to feel like us again. Runaway with me, Hermione.”

The next morning Ron walked down to the kitchen, hopeful that Kreacher had started breakfast. His head was pounding and his mouth felt disgusting. Instead of breakfast, Ron found Ginny gripping a piece of parchment with white knuckles.

“What’s wrong?” Ron asked when he saw the look on her face. Ginny practically threw the parchment at him and stormed out.

 

_ Dear Ron and Ginny, _

 

_ We’re sorry for leaving like this. We don’t have a good explanation, other than it’s what we need to do. Please don’t hold this against us, we just need a break from the pressures everyone is putting on us. We’re not sure when or if we’ll be back so please don’t wait for us. Tell the others we’re safe, just taking a break from everything and everyone. _

 

_ All our love, _

_ Harry and Hermione _

 


End file.
